Spells and Rituals (novel)
One of the defining characteristics of psychics and witches are their ability to cast spells; a spell being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. Although majority of the spells are spoken in the native language of the witch, some spells require the use of other languages, such as Latin. Description Magic (or witchcraft) is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into benevolent and malevolent, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a practiced technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Bright Magic Bright Magic (or White Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on benevolent energy, and may be used for positive purposes that deliberately causes help in some way (e.g. to cure or protect, to improve or restore, or for the benefit of others rather than for the profit of oneself.) In popular usage, the term "bright magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that obeys the Wiccan Rede. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent energy, and may be used for negative purposes that deliberately causes harm in some way (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that disobeys the Wiccan Rede. The Laws of Magic According to the Laws of Magic, black magic is said to have the least limitations, while white magic is said to have the most. This is namely due to the fact that bright magic is intimately tied to the Wiccan Rede and cannot be used for anything that defies the fundamental laws of nature, whereas dark magic is not tied to the Wiccan Rede and can be used for almost anything the witch desires whether it flouts the natural laws or not. According to Bonnie McCullough, black magic and white magic are equivalent in power, meaning that neither bright magic nor dark magic is less or more powerful than the other. However, the fact that black magic is able to accomplish more than white magic is the main reason why so many witches (including Bonnie McCullough) are drawn to the Dark Arts. Nevertheless, black magic is both addictive and corruptive, and, according to Bonnie McCullough, once a person opens themselves to the Darkness, it's almost impossible to close themselves from it. Bonnie once explained to Elena Gilbert how some of the brightest Wiccans in history have become some the darkest witches known-to-man after they started to dabble in the Dark Arts. The Law of Immortality Bright Magic cannot be used to achieve immortality. According to a powerful Wiccan named Benjamin Ravenwood, white magic can never be used to flout the natural law that all living creatures must die and that any spell used to achieve immortality (whether for oneself or others) is an affront to the Grand Design and can only be accomplished with black magic. Benjamin Ravenwood also confirmed that all vampires, especially the Old Ones, are creatures of dark magic. The Law of Murder Bright Magic cannot be used to achieve murder. According to Bonnie McCullough, one of the most fundamental laws of the Wiccan Rede is to "harm none." Therefore, any spell used to inflict harm onto another living creature cannot be accomplished with white magic. However, Bonnie once performed a protection ritual with white magic that almost killed Damon Salvatore after he attacked her. This implies that while White Magic cannot be used to harm the living, it can be used to harm the non-living, which, in the case of vampires, includes the undead. The Law of Resurrection Bright Magic cannot be used to achieve resurrection. According to Benjamin Ravenwood, white magic cannot be used to bring back the dead for the same reason white magic cannot be used for immortality. Benjamin Ravenwood explained to Elena Gilbert that the dead are supposed to remain dead and that resurrection spells cannot be accomplished with white magic. This causes Elena to doubt whether or not the Guardians were benevolent angels like they claimed to be, or if they were malevolent demons working for the Devil. Spells Blood Oath Swearing with blood means they will have to stick to there word no matter what. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith prick their thumbs and press them together. Bonnie and Meredith promise to keep Elena's plan to make Stefan hers a secret and do whatever she says in relation to Stefan. Elena promises not to rest until Stefan belongs to her. Dumb Supper This spell is performed to find out who you are going to marry. Bonnie's mother performed the ritual and an image of Bonnie's father appeared. A month later they were married. Everything must be ready before midnight. Silently set the table with one glass, one plate, one set of silverware. Light a single candle in the candleholder in the center of the table. Stand behind the chair with the place setting. At the stroke of midnight, pull back the chair and invite your future husband in. As the chair is pulled back the candle blows out and you will see a ghostly figure in the chair. Elena performed this ritual and someone entered the house. Was it a coincidence or an indication of who she is meant to be with? Then interrupted by Bonnie's dog, they ran outside where her dog was not to be found. Later in the series It was found that it was Damon as the ghost and Katherine who took the dog. Elena and Katherine in the tomb: :Katherine's expression was dark again, and Elena felt an acid twinge of fear. "You killed Bonnie's dog, Yangtze," she said. It was a random guess, thrown out to divert Katherine, but it worked. :"Yes! That was funny. You all came running out of the house and started moaning and crying…" Katherine evoked the scene in pantomime: the little dog lying in front of Bonnie's house, the girls rushing out to find his body. "He tasted bad, but it was worth it..." ::The Fury Chapter 14 Locator Spell Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena concentrate on Stefan and stare into a candle. Bonnie closed her eyes and went into a trance like state. She could see and feel what Stefan was seeing and feeling. This helped them find and rescue Stefan. This is only one of the times Bonnie is able to go into a trance like state to communicate with both living and dead people. Summoning Spell This spell is done to make contact with someone when you do not know their exact location. Usually the items are collected beforehand. *Must be done at midnight *Draw a circle in chalk. *Light a fire in an earth ware bowl. *Behind the bowl light three candles. *Stick a pin half way down the one in the center. *Stir dried flakes of blood from the person you wish to summons into a wineglass of pure water. *Drop three pinches of hair into the fire and then three drops of the stained water. Repeat this chant three times :Swift on the heel thou comest :Thrice summoned by my spell, :Thrice troubled by my burning. :Come to me without delay. Wait for the middle candle to burn down to the pin. This spell should result in a telepathic link to the person you are summoning. Bonnie used this spell to summon Stefan back to Fell's Church. Damon also returned. Was it because his hair and blood were mixed with Stefan's or by his own choice? Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; in the case of Greta and Maddox, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Wiccan Rede by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. References Category:Witchcraft Category:Rituals Category:Witches